diary_of_godfandomcom-20200213-history
Minam Erratica
Minam Erratica (ミナム・エラティカ) is one of the main characters in the Diary Of God series, Culum Erratica's older twin sister, and the villain-protagonist of the Eye of Openings chapters. She is well known for her spectacular mental breakdown and the ensuing bloodbath in those arcs, her "negative" emotions towards bad things, which is why she is considered the "negative" one of the twins. Her and her brother's age vary depending on the source from as low as 14 to as high as 17 years with 15 years. Character Summary Minam is the fifth daughter and seventh child of the Erratica siblings. She was sent to Lucia's academy, but escaped in 2008 with the help of Adhuc Toyomaki, one of the guardians of her father, Jovis Erratica. She treats Adhuc as a bodyguard to her. Minam is the main antagonist in the Eye of Openings ''chapters, though she is later revealed to be the protagonist of the chapters, alongside her twin brother Culum. According to Ludum40, Minam is an anti-hero from the series, like her elder sister Juno. She also appears in ''The Storybook chapters, though her only appearances were at the ending picture of Chapter II and at Chapter III, where she tells Juno that she saw Juno being with Flyer Lander, being told by her father. Personality Despite being tomboyish, thanks to schooling at Lucia, she is incredibly shrewd, cold, manipulative, and delinquent. She hated Lucia, calling it a "factory for manufacturing ladies" and got in trouble with the administration numerous times for various misdemeanors. To escape, she studies all of the school's security systems, guard schedules, and behaviors of the administration staff. When she gets possessed by Dream, Minam becomes extremely murderful when she kills the rest of her family, (excluding her brothers and sister Amare) much like her elder sister, Juno. Like the other family members, Minam is seen being cold to Juno, possibly because she is the heir to the family. In Chapter III, she seems to hate Juno's relationship with Flyer like the rest of her family. However, despite her cold personality, she also has a kind side like Culum. In Chapter V, after she escapes Lucia's academy, she is happy to see her brother again, saying it has been a long time she has heard her brother's voice. In Diary Of God II - Kira, she regrets her actions towards Juno, saying this speech: "I thought that Juno was going to leave our family since she was the heir at that time. I mean, meeting a Lander member is against our rules. But when I and Culum became the heirs, I learned people want us to be serious since we're the heirs now. If I never attacked Juno about her relation with Flyer, she wouldn't have to suffer. My Bijin is always helping us with our jobs. I regret what I did to Juno before she died." Physical Appearance Minam resembles Culum in every way, except Minam's hair is a bit longer with a green hair band tied in it. Like Culum, Minam has brown hair and green eyes, which turned red when she got possessed by Dream. On her school days Minam wears a short sleeve buttoned white shirt with a blue- or white-striped ribbon tied around the collar, and a blue mini-skirt. On her free days, she wears a green shirt with a black band, green jeans and green shoes. Minam's original boarding school uniform is only seen in the beginning of Chapter V. It consists of a long sleeved white blouse, a red tie, a pale gray blazer, a navy blue skirt, white socks with blue stripes on the top and brown shoes. It is sometimes included in art or other media, but officially it is only seen that time. Relationships Culum Erratica Culum is Minam's younger twin brother. She is never harsh to her brother, though she doesn't believe him sometimes. Juno Erratica In Chapter III, Minam dislikes Juno's relationship with Flyer. However, in the sequel, Minam regrets her actions to Juno, as she learns the difficulties of being the heir of her family. Trivia * Minam's name is from the Latin translation of "Female" to describe her gender. Culum also gets his name in the same way, as his name is the Latin translation of "Male" which describes his gender. * Minam also made an appearance in Pop'n Music, as a duo with her brother Culum. Her appearance was different; She wore a light and pale skin tone, having mandarin-colored hair, that is combed into a wide style. She was also seen without shoes. * Although Minam is commonly mistaken as a male, she is actually female. This misunderstanding is possibly because of how her hairstyle is the exact same as her brother.